A Key In My Hand
by MeVs.ScottPilgrim
Summary: Roxas wants to be with Len. Len wants to be with Roxas. When traveling dimensions becomes harder than it needs to be, who will survive in the end? -This isn't going to be a yaoi, actually. It's mostly love/friendship-
1. Key of Dreams

**Heya!** This is my first crossover, and I hope you enjoy it!

* * *

><p><em>What if I <em>_could travel through other dimensions? That would be cool... but..._

"ROXAS!" yelled a female voice from outside.

"Huh? Namine? What are you doing at my house at..." Roxas looked at his clock, "2:45 in the morning!" he screamed.

Namine thought, then began, "Because! We're having a karaoke contest at my house! And it started at eleven!"

"What? I don't remember being invited!" Roxas began.

"No time! Let's go!" Namine got Roxas and went to her house.

"So, what are we singing?" asked Roxas.

"Vocaloid! The best Vocaloid songs EVER!" Namine shouted. They must've been good. Axel was singing "Honey" with Riku and Sora. And to make matters worse, they were dancing along...

Axel, Riku, and Sora was only half of the party. The attendees? Axel, Sora, Riku, Kairi, Namine, and Roxas, himself.

"I'm not going to dance..." said Roxas.

"Oh, come on! I know that you learned 'Happy Synthesizer'!" Namine argued.

"I told you, I only did it because you wanted me to!" Roxas shot back.

"BUT ROXY!" Namine whined.

"Only if it's to Len and Kuroneko! You know that that's the only version I like, not to mention, the only whose lyrics I am sure of." Roxas gave in.

"Yay! You guys, make room for me and Roxy! Were going to sing Len and Kuroneko's version of 'Happy Synthesizer'!" Namine boasted.

That made Roxas a little embarrassed. You remember when he was thinking about traveling dimensions? It was because he wanted to go to a dimension where the Vocaloid's were actually real, and not just computerized Popstar synthesizers. He had always favored Kagamine Len and his sister, Rin, but he kept this a secret.

"Namine, please be a little quieter," Roxas muttered, "you don't have to shout out to the world that that's my favorite song."

"Roxy likes Len and Rin!" Namine shouted louder. Obviously, she was trying to piss him off. But Roxas wasn't the type to let his anger consume him, unlike Riku, who had turned very evil, and is now back to being moderatley nice to everyone.

Roxas sighed. "Are we going to do this, or what?" he was getting a little impatient.

"Yup! Right now!" Namine joyed, and the screen started to play a comfortably familiar sound as Namine gave Roxas a microphone. Then, Namine began with Kuroneko's part in the best voice she could render.

Namine sung. She always did the parts that weren't Len, while Roxas always did Len's parts.

After Namine was finished with her parts, Roxas began Len's. Now if you thought Len, Kaito, and Gakupo were good singers, then think again. Roxas' voice was almost 100% better than their voices, combined. He never liked to show off his voice because people would always get so obsessed with him singing, so he refrained from karaoke and singing randomly a lot.

Sora, Riku, and Axel were looking very intent on Roxas while he was singing, and mostly paid no attention to Namine, who's voice wasn't as good as Roxas'. Namine realized this and decided to shut off the karaoke, and told everyone that the party was over. You could tell she was kinda jealous.

"Alright, everyone, party is over! Everyone leave, except for you, Roxas. I need to talk to you." Namine said in an official voice that Roxas had never heard before.

After everyone left, Roxas walked up to Namine. "What's up? You jealous of me, or something? Because if that's it, then-" Roxas was cut off by Namine putting her hand over his mouth.

"Roxas, I'm not jealous of you. I'm worried about you." Namine took her hand back.

"Worried?" Roxas was confused, "Why are you worried? Is something wrong?"

"Roxy, you're not normal," Namine began, "you... well, it's hard to say it, especially for me, considering I love you..."

"Just tell me what it is."

"It's more of a question."

"Ask it, then." Roxas was getting even more confused.

Namine thought of what to say, "Roxas..." she began again, choking on her words.

"Yes..."

"Roxas, are you gay?"

Roxas looked at Namine surprised. _What is she asking of me?_ he thought.

"I... I don't know what you mean." Roxas was very confused.

"Roxy, I'm asking you if you're gay. Or maybe bisexual? I mean, I see the way you act around Axel; I thought you might have been..." Namine looked ashamed of asking.

"Um..." Roxas couldn't answer. The truth was that he didn't know.

"I'm sorry Roxas, I shouldn't have asked. It was stupid. I just thought, because I know you like Len and everything, and I see you around Axel."

"How do I act around Axel? Do you think I like Axel? Because I don't. I only love one person, and I can never see him." Roxas said, not realizing he said 'him'.

Namine caught on to what he had said, "I knew it, you are gay! This is perfect!"

"Uh, wait, what?" Roxas said puzzled.

"Oh, nothing~ just take this key, and all your wishes will come true. But wish wisely, Roxas. Nothing is ever as it seems" Namine said slyly, and handed him a key with a star as the handle. The chain was charm bracelete, which looked like each charm was a different dream from who had it previously.

"Namine, what is this?" Roxas asked, but when he looked up from the key, Namine was gone. He was back home in his own bed.

* * *

><p><strong>Review. Favorite. Do whatever you so please.<strong>

I will love you forever if you leave me positive reviews! :D


	2. New Hope

**_Hey!_** Sorry this chapter is so short! There wasn't really much to work with, considering I couldn't give anything special to Len except for hope. Enjoy anyways!

* * *

><p><em>This is boring. I wanna go home. I hate my life. Someone kill me. These people are stupid. I don't deserve this. I want to die. Anything is better than this torture.<em>

"Len-chan~" said a short girl with blonde hair, "Where are you? We found a style that fits you better!"

_Lord kill me now, no more hairstyles! I like my hair the way it is, damn it!_ Len thought

"If you don't come here, I'm gonna have to find you and punish you for not cooperating, Len-chan!" She yelled.

"God damn it, Rin!" Len shouted and got up from the corner of the bathroom in Miku's house, "I don't want you guys playing around with my hair!"

"Aww" Miku cried, "but why?"

"Well, a few reasons! One, it's 4 in the morning! Two, I like my hair the way it is! And three, THIS IS NOT AMUSING TO ME!"

Everybody stared wide-eyed at Len.

"But Len-" Rin started, but got cut-off by Len slamming the door behind him.

_Jesus, those girls never stop. I just wanna go home and relax for once. Maybe I'll play Kingdom Hearts... yeah, that sounds fun. Roxas is my best character..._

Len finally arrived home. The first thing he went to do was fix his hair, after having it toyed around with so much for so long. Then, he went to play Kingdom Hearts: 358/2 Days. His favorite game. Ever.

"Len, are you here?" Said a male coming from behind Len's door. It was Kaito.

"Yeah, I'm here." Len responded.

"Can I come in?"

"Sure."

Kaito opened the door, and sat down at the foot of Len's bed.

"So, how was Girl's Night?" Kaito asked, chuckling to himself a bit. Len glared at him.

"It was terrible, and it's never happening again."

"What are you playing? Kingdom Hearts?" Kaito questioned.

"What's up with you and asking questions. Yes, it is Kingdom Hearts." Len answered, reluctantly.

"You playing as Roxas again?"

Len stopped. The word _again_ got him, but he didn't know why. Of course he was playing as Roxas, he was the best character. Len's favorite character.

"Yeah, duh." Len answered harshly.

"He's your favorite, huh?"

"Geez, you sure catch on quick."

"Len, are you gay?"

Len froze. He couldn't believe the words that had just come out of Kaito's mouth. _Me? Gay?_ he thought. _I-I... I don't know..._

"Len?" Kaito tried to get Len's attention again.

"Why would you ask me that, Kaito... Why?" Len was confused and upset.

"Because, you're favorite character is Roxas. You have a lot of pictures of him, you've drawn him, you have his outfit, even. That's the best way to find out who you really are." Kaito stated.

Len was even more confused, "What do you mean?"

"Whatever character you're most attracted to, can also be what gender you're attracted to. Or race, or height, or speech. You're attracted to Roxas, just like I'm attracted to you."

Len was surprised at what he just heard. He looked up at Kaito, who had a sad smile on his face. He was right, though. Len was attracted to Roxas, but Kaito was attracted to...

"Me... You like me..." Len said the words out loud, trying to better grasp their meaning.

"Yes, Len. But since you're not interested, I guess I should keep looking. Also, pedophile wouldn't look good on my resume, I'm afraid." Kaito said a little upset.

"But I can't be with Roxas. He doesn't exist."

"You're wrong. He does exist, just not in this dimension. There's still hope." Kaito reassured.

"Maybe you're right. But, there's no way to travel other dimesions. It's still impossible." Len said, sadly.

Kaito got up and walked towards the door. On his way out, he whispered, "Nothing is impossible, Len."

At that, Len finally understood what to do now. All that he could do was to wait and hope that his dreams would come true.

* * *

><p>Chaper Two is done! Please review and favorite! I'll give you presents! -takes presents form Finland- Here you go!<p> 


	3. Unanswered Question

**Omg, I didn't plan on making it this long XD it just kind of happened! XD It seems my POV has been changing a lot in the story, so now each chapter goes from Roxas' POV to Len's, aight? Aight! I hope you guys like this chapter, it was so much fun writing it! I hope on making this story the most fantasy one, since of course, Kingdom Hearts is all fantasy and what not, and it has a lot of influence. And it's obviously AU because, well, you know. Just read it, XD**

**Thank you for waiting, I now present, CHAPTER THREE! :D**

* * *

><p><em>Ow.<em> I thought, _Where am I?_

There were bright lights, and noises. They were everywhere. It didn't sound like home; home was quiet. Peaceful.

This was the exact opposite. I heard a bunch of people talking about patients and money. I heard the cries of parents, who had apparently just lost one of their sons. I knew it was bright, though my eyes were still closed. It was daytime. I heard cars outside. Horns honking, people shouting, crowds of people, I guess, shopping?

I opened my eyes and sat up.

"Where am I?" I asked, blankly.

"Oh, you're awake! Perfect! Now we can ask you your name and what not!" A lady in a nurses outfit ran up to me smiling brightly. Brighter than the large lights on the ceiling.

"Huh? A hospital? But when I went to bed, I was- OW!" I grasped my head. Damn, I had a huge headache.

"Oh, please take it easy! You only just woke up, you should lay back down. We can talk later." The nurse said, "My name is Nurse Tsuki."

"Nurse... Tsuki... That's a pretty name. Means moon, doesn't it?" I asked her.

"Oh, you know Japanese? I wouldn't expect that since the people who brought you here said you passed out on a plane coming from New York City, in the United States." Nurse Tsuki had a kind of confused look in her eyes, but she was still bubbly. Perfect attitude for the platinum blonde she was. Just like Namine...

"Wait, I was on a plane? Where am I?" I started to freak out. I've never been out of the country before. Well, technically, I _have_ been to other worlds, but I've never been anywhere but home on this world.

"Sir, you're in Tokyo, Japan. They said you were coming here for a special concert or something? Your tickets fell out of your pockets. Vocaloid, I see? I love them! So amazing! I wish I could meet Miku someday!"

I looked at her, startled. Concert tickets to a Vocaloid concert? Meet Miku? She's a singing synthesizer, you can't actually meet her and have a subtle conversation with her. Unless their technology updated recently...

"Meet Miku...?" I aked out loud, not realizing it.

"Yeah, I want to meet her! She seems really nice! In fact, she walks by the hospital everyday to go to lunch! She should be coming anytime now, but she's always got her entourage with her, so no one can talk to her. Or the other Vocaloids. Especially..." Nurse Tsuki looked suddenly troubled.

"Especially what?" I wondered.

"Uh, oh, n-nothing! Anyways, what's your name?" She quickly changed the subject.

"I'm Roxas."

She looked at me weirdly. "R-roxas? You mean, like from Kingdom Hearts? Oh, well, nevermind. It's nice to meet you, Roxas!" She gave an unnatural smile and walked away.

"By the way, if you need anything, just hit the button with the little pink lady on it! That's me! Didn't they get my figure perfect?"

She was kind of dumb, but I guess it can't be helped. My biggest worry was getting out of here and figuring what the hell was going on.

oOoOoOoOoOo

"I'm sorry, sir, but we can't let you leave. You're still too ill to go on your own." A doctor said.

"I have to get out of here! I'm... I'm here on important business, and if I don't get to my work, I'll be fired! I can't affor to be fired!"

"But, aren't you only 13 years old? What kind of work do you do?" The doctor was suspicous.

"I, well I, um-"

"Just as I thought. Please, get back in bed, sir. We don't want you getting worse."

_I hate this place!_ I thought. Oh well, could have been a lot worse. I guess. Yeah, looking on the bright side isn't really my thing.

"Just one moer thing." I said, hesitantly.

"Yes?"

"When do you think I'll be okay? I mean, it's just a headache and some disorientation. Shouldn't I be okay with a few more hours of sleep? Or are you going to keep me over night..." I mumbled the last words. That was the last thing I wanted to happen, is to be kept overnight in a strange Japanese hospital, where I could hardly understand what they were saying or writing.

"I'm sure in a few hours, we could let you go. But right now, you need more rest."

Yeah, I got it. You want me to go to sleep. I'll go.

I walked slowly back to my room, wondering about how I had gotten here. _Hmm, what was the last thing that happened before I went to sleep?_ I backtracked my thoughts. _Maybe if I number them in order..._

Went to sleep

Got woken up by Namine yelling out my window (well, I was already awake...)

Got dragged to her stupid karaoke party

Sung Vocaloid

She stopped me and made everyone leave to talk to me

She asked me if I was gay

We talked about Kagamine Len and Axel, because apparently she thinks they have something to do with my sexual orientation

She said some confusing things

Received a "Key of Dreams" or something

Asked what it was for

Appeared mysteriously back in my room

Layed down on my bed with the key resting on my chest (It creeped me out, I wasn't letting go of it just in case it came to life. Which if it did, that would probably be a disadvantage on my part, but whatever)

Mumbled something I can't remember

Went to sleep

_Wait, something I can't remember? What could that have been...?_

So far, nothing came back to me. _This sucks..._ I sulked in my mind. I arrived in my room, and slowly fell asleep. It wasn't long before _it_ woke me up. _It_ was the memory and realization of what I had done.

oOoOoOoOoOo

"Roxas? Are you okay?" Nurse Tsuki came running in the room.

I had woken up screaming, in a cold sweat.

"That- that's it! That's what I wished for, but that doesn't explain what _that_ was..." I whispered to myself.

"Huh? Are you okay?" Nurse Tsuki walked towards me, putting her hand on my forehead, "You're tempature seems normal, but you're sweating. Did you have a nightmare?"

"Uh, no, well- kinda. I- I just figured it out. I know how I got here." I told her.

"W-what? How you got where?"

"Here! In this hospital, in this country! And it... it doesn't make any sense though. I remember being at home in my room, about to go to sleep. I mumbled a wish, something like "I wish to be in the dimension where the Vocaloids are real" and I ended up here after I fell asleep. You see, I'm from another dimension, where the Vocaloids aren't real people. And where I'm not just some video game character, either..." I muttered. Being a video game character made me feel so used.

"You're from... another... dimension? Well, I guess that's not too odd. We get people from other dimensions here all the time. But never any people who are that desperate to meet the Vocaloids." Nurse Tsuki smiled brightly, and her words made me blush.

"Yeah, it's just, I really wanted to meet one of them. My favorite..." I blushed more. Damn, why was I blushing, and why was my heart racing? This is so weird...

"Oh, oh, who! Who's your favorite! Is it Miku? Mine is! I love Miku!"

"No, it's not Miku..."

"Is it Luka, or Meiko?"

"Not them either."

"Gumi? Haku? Teto? Neru?"

"Nuh-uh."

"Rin?"

"You're getting warmer."

"Um, is it Lily?"

"Cold."

"So... I'm warm when I say Rin... Gakupo?"

"How the hell did you get Gakupo from Rin?"

"Oops, right! Um, is it one of the opposites of Rin? Like the other versions of her that she's made?"

"Not one she's made. One she's with."

"Oh, um, L-"

"You're getting warmer."

"Len?"

"Burning hot."

Nurse Tsuki smiled. I knew what was going on in her head. She'd probably be saying something like: _"Burning hot just like your cheeks, heh~"_

"So, you're a Kagamine Fanboy, eh? And when I say Kagamine, I mean Len-kun~"

"S-shut up! I already get enough of this at home!" I buried my face in my pillows.

Nurse Tsuki giggled, then she stopped. I looked up at her, preparing to see that dumb grin on her face. But instead, I saw a face full or sadness and sorrow.

"Are- are you okay? Nurse Tsuki?" I asked, worried.

"You haven't heard, have you?"

"Heard what?"

"About Len-san... You don't know..." She looked sorry for me, now.

"W-what about h-him?"

"Nothing, I've said too much already. You seem fine, I suppose we can let you go now."

"O-okay..." I got up and followed her to the front door.

"Well, I hope you have fun in Tokyo!" Nurse Tsuki said, smiling and waving.

"Yeah, um, thanks." I said, trying to shrug off what she said earlier. I began to walk towards the doors. As soon as I opened them, Nurse Tsuki spoke again.

"Oh, and Roxas?"

"Yeah?"

"If I were you, don't plan on meeting Len anytime soon. For your own safety... Or Kaito, because he's in jail. Just in case you didn't know."

"Huh-"

"Sayonoura!" She said and turned away.

* * *

><p><strong>Yay! I hope you guys like Nurse Tsuki, I wanted to use a pretty name, and I just finished HetaOni which had the Lunar calender reference and you know lol so yeah. I know there's a lot of cliffhanger and some questions to be answered, like "why the shit is kaito in jail?" or "why is it dangerous to be around Len?" well you'll figure it out in the next chapter! So, please, bear with me. Oh, btw, this isn't the last time we see Nurse Tsuki! But, you will meet another nurse. NO IT'S NOT NURSE JOY! I know what you're thinking x3<strong>

**Anyways, I hope you enjoyed it! Review, favorite, whatever! Make me happy, or I'll stop updating! XD jk but really XD**


	4. Game Castle

**It starts with a flashback you guys, just be aware! Alright? Enjoi!**

* * *

><p><em>"C'mon Len, just this once, I know you'll like it." He said, moving closer to me.<em>

_"No, Kaito! I said no, and I mean it!" I screamed at him, backing up._

_"Shh, Len~" He said, cupping my mouth with his hand, "We wouldn't want Rin and Miku to find out." He whispered and replaced his hand on my mouth with his own lips. It's not what I wanted. I couldn't do this._

_"Kaito, please!" I begged and cried through his rough kisses._

_"I'm not stopping, Len-Kun~ You're just going to have to sit there and struggle. But the more you do that, the more it will hurt, honey."_

_"Kaito! Stop, please!" He continued. His focused shifted from my lips to my pants. I struggled and kicked and hit him as he tried to pull them off. It was useless, because in the end, he got his way._

_It was horrifying. It was painful. It felt horrible. It felt... good..._

"Len! Please come out of your room!" I jolted up in my bed as I was brought back into consciousness by my sister banging loudly on my bedroom door.

"No." I said plainly and emotionlessly. Just like every other time she asked.

"Come ON! It's been two weeks since you've come out!" She yelled, worried as always.

"I do come out. Sometimes."

"Only to go to the bathroom and go to the store. You need to eat!"

"I am eating."

"Eating what?" She asked, confused. She contemplated what all I had ever bought at the store. It was the same thing as always. Pills. and more pills.

"Nothing."

"Len, depression pills don't count as a food. Please eat something that's actually a _food_." She said with more worry in her voice.

"No." I responded plainly again.

She hesitated, and then left. She gave up too easily this time.

_Lovely._ I thought. _Now she really _doesn't _care about me..._

"Who's fault is that?" a voice said.

"Yours, Len. It's you fault."

It's my fault. That's what they always say.

By the way, if you hadn't guessed by the flashback, Kaito was a little _too_ attracted to me, and well, you know, did some things I'd rather not talk about. Turns out, Rin had heard my first scream and called the cops. Kaito was put in jail, I was put in therapy three times a week. Life was pretty happy.

Well, Kaito's little act of kindness gave me pretty severe anxiety attacks that he was going to come back, and pretty bad depression, too. I need pills for that.

The really screwed up thing about all of this is I'm the definition of a stereotypical _"Emo._" If you don't know what that is, let me sum it up for you with all of my actions I've done in the past 2 weeks:

Cut

Done drugs

Drank alcohol

Contemplated suicide

Of course, there are a lot of others like cussing out my friends and sister, throwing things, beating up people just for the hell of it, but those things are the four _main_ things. I'm sure you've had enough of my explaining, so let's get back to the story.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

"You guys... I'm really starting to worry about him..." Rin said. She was staring at the ground and starting to tear up. So was Miku.

"Yeah, I am, too. This is really kind of sad." Miku mumbled. Rin put a hand on her back, trying to cheer up her best friend.

"It's alright. Maybe it's just a phase." Luka suggested.

"Yeah, I think so, too." Gakupo agreed.

"Of course you agree with her, you creep." Meiko spit harshly at Gakupo. She was drunk.

"You guys, please try to not fight. This is serious!" Haku cried.

"Everything feels so empty without Len and Kaito..." Teto pondered.

"Yeah." Rin agreed.

It was quiet for a few minutes. Then,

"I have an idea!" Miku shouted, smiling brightly.

"Huh? What's your idea?" Luka asked.

"The next time he goes to the store, we'll follow him! It's a foolproof plan, you guys, I know it! We'll just sneak out after he's out of sight, follow him, and surprise him by having a bunch of...! Wait, what's his favorite thing?" Miku went on.

"Um, what is his favorite thing?" Haku asked.

"Rin? Do you know?" Teto asked Rin.

"Hmm..." Rin thought for a second. Then, she remembered. "Oh! It's that video game, Kingdom Hearts! He really likes that, but he only has one game. He really wanted the, um, what was it... Birth By Sleep? He says he has a PSP, he just really wants that game. We could get him that!" Rin shouted, liking Miku's plan.

"Yeah!" Everyone agreed at the same time. So the day went on...

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

It was time again. Time for me to sneak out, get my pills, and sneak back. But this time, I'm taking a detour...

I put on my shoes, and went outside. I made sure I had my money, 100,000 Yen extra for the detour. I walked out the door, and usually I would expect to see a bunch of lazy popstars chilling playing Rock Band in the living room, but not this time. They all looked like they were getting ready to go somewhere. That surprised me.

"You guys going somewhere?" I questioned, curiously. They haven't done anything special in 2 weeks, because they refuse to do anything without me. Of course, I reject, but it feels bad not having them invite me and just do it this time. I guess I deserve it.

"Yeah," Miku said, hesitantly, "Just to the mall for a while. You going to the store?"

"Yeah." I said, plainly. Getting more pills was better than the mall.

"Okay, well, I guess, have fun on your way there." She gave a half-hearted smile, and continued to do what she was doing, which was finding something in her purse.

"Mhmm..." I mumbled, and left the house.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Well, I didn't have fun on my way there, like Miku had wished. I had a horrible time. Tokyo was crowded, so people kept bumping into me every now and then. It sucked.

"Oh, sorry!" They said.

"My apologies, sir."

"Excuse me!"

All the same. Well, at least I was finally at the store. Alright. Get my drugs, take the detour, go home. It was simple.

It didn't turn out that way.

"Yo, Len! Got the money?" _He_ said. _He_ was a drug dealer. He sold good stuff, and cheap.

"Yeah, I got the money. You got the stuff?" I asked, hesitant. This was my first time buying real drugs besides anti-depressants, so I was a little nervous.

"'Course I got the shit. You hand over the cash, I hand over the coke."

I handed him the cash, he handed me the drugs. It went like it was supposed to. Not when he suddenly shook his head and ran away. I turned around.

"Len... Why...?" Rin choked on her words.

"I-I, what the fuck are you guys doing here?" I yelled.

Gakupo shook his head, Luka glared at me, Miku started to cry. She had a bag in her hand. It read the words **GameCastle**.

"I thought you were better than this, Len. Here," Miku walked forward, handing me the bag, "You deserve this." Then she hugged me, and ran away crying, the rest following her.

Suddenly, I was all alone again. Ten minutes later, I held a bag that carried a video game, empty hope, and my tears.

* * *

><p><strong>I wanted to kind of explain, because I'm not really feeling the creative flow, and I want to make sure the story makes sense further on. So yeah, it get's a lot better on Len's part.<strong>

**Review, favorite, what not! Yes, he was buying cocaine. No, I do not condone the use of any drugs, and I do not want anyone to flame. Please. I just want people to enjoy.**


	5. Birth By Sleep

**I had fun writing this chapter! I've been updating pretty fast on this, so most likely chapter six will be up tonight, too. Maybe even seven! I might write all night long... XD I will! Oh by the way, I added in Birth By Sleep, because my dad's getting me a PSP and I'm getting that game after christmas :P I love it to death because I played it on my friends PSP and I love him for letting me do so XD Anyways, enjouy!**_  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>This has gone on for too long.<em> I thought. I really needed to figure it out. What did she mean about Len and Kaito? What the hell was going on? I decided to ask a few people.

"Um, excuse me, I have a few questions." I asked a few people, but none of them knew English. Finally, I got lucky. And I mean _really_ lucky. I ran into the Vocaloids, themselves. But, I wasn't expecting Miku, Rin, and Teto to be crying.

"Oh, excuse me!" I called out to them.

"Huh?" Miku questioned, and looked towards me, "Who are you?"

"I-I'm Roxas. I was just wondering a few things about this city, since I'm new and stuff. Um, why are you guys crying?"

They all paused and looked at each other like they couldn't believe what they had just heard. And they couldn't.

"Roxas?" Rin said, with a bit of hope in her eyes.

"Yeah?" I said, puzzled.

"Like, from Kingdom Hearts? The video game?"

"Yeah, I guess-" I started but was cut off.

"Oh my God, this is perfect! But also, kind of sad... Um, well, nevermind that! Do you know who we are?" She asked excitedly.

"Yeah, of course. you guys are amazing." I said.

She squealed. "Do you like Len?" She asked, coming closer to me and getting all up in my face.

"Um, yeah, he's my favori-"

"PERFECT!" She said, grabbing my hand, "Come on you guys, he's staying with us for a while."

oOoOoOoOoOo

I was so confused. Kagamine Rin had just grabbed my hand and forced me to come back to their house and is forcing me to live there for some unknown reason.

"I have a few questions." I stated, trying to make myself heard by at least one person. Everyone was busy doing something, so I figured it was better to ask Luka, who was watching televison.

"Yeah, what is it?" She turned to me.

"Well, I met a nurse today, at the hospital. She said it was unsafe to be around Len-san. So, why did Rin-san drag me here?" I asked my first and most important question.

"Okay, first, you can address us like friends. No need for honorifics. And to answer your question-" She started, but the door opened. Len walked in...

"Oh, Len, you're back." Luka retorted, then snapped her head back to the television. Len nodded, then slowly began to walk towards the hallway. He had a bag in his hand. The name on it was in Japanese, so I couldn't read it. It had video games on it, so I figured it was to a video game shop's bag.

"Yep. I'm home. Miku..." He said plainly, stopping halfway.

"Yeah?" Miku turned towards him.

"Thank you. For the game." He said, looked around the room, rested his eyes on me, and continued to walk down the hallway.

I couldn't believe it. He looked so terrible and... cute. I didn't want to admit it, but depressed fit his style. But it wasn't right. And some strange feeling in the pit of my stomach told me to follow him. So I did.

I got up from my place on the couch and walked towards the door he entered. It was his room. Everyone was watching me, but didn't do anything to stop me. I knocked once.

No answer.

I knocked twice.

Still no answer.

I decided to speak up.

"Len. It's Roxas. You know, from Kingdom Hearts? I'm from another dimension, and I was wondering if I could talk to you." I said, worriedly. What if he didn't let me in? Then my plan was pointless.

But he opened the door, and whispered something. "I've been waiting for you, Roxas." And let me into his room. Everyone else was awestruck. Apparently, I was the only person he had let into his room in so long.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

I was in Len's room, I was looking at the mess. The pills on the floor, empty bottles everywhere, pill bottles and alcohol. When he took off his jacket, I noticed the cut marks. His hair was messy, his clothes were too big for his anorexic body. He was a hot mess.

Then he took out the cocaine, and the video game. He weighed the options in his hands, probably by which one was more important, and chose the cocaine.

"You wanna?" He asked me, gesturing towards the drugs. I shook my head slowly in disapproval.

"Alright, whatever. Just don't go telling anyone about this. The only reason I let you in here is because I know what's going on." He set up a little place on his desk for the cocaine, layed it out, and started doing it.

"Then what's going on?" I questioned him. After a minute, he answered.

"You're here because you made a wish. To come to this dimension, right?"

"How did you know?"

"Because, word gets around if you tell that dumb blonde Nurse Tsuki. I guess she told every patient she had and it's been spreading around the city like the plague. Nice job, dumbass."

"Well, I guess I expected as much from her..." I said. Truthfully, I wasn't hurt bu him calling me a dumbass, because his tone was playful, and a bit optimistic, rather than harsh and rude, "Why were you waiting for me?"

"People kept saying you had a little crush on me. I wanted to figure out if that was true."

"What if it is?"

He paused, then stood up.

"Well..." He began, "I guess that would make the feeling mutual, then." He turned to me and smiled a cute half smile. I was shocked.

"Wait, what?" He was confusing me. I understood what he said, but not what he meant.

"I like you, Roxas. I really like you. Why do you think I let you into my room? Or why would I trust you enough to do drugs in front of you? It just feels... right around you." He said, biting his lower lip and staring at the ground.

I got it now. The video game he took out was Birth By Sleep. It had my counterpart, Ventus, in it. I stared at the game on the desk.

"Ventus isn't as good as you. The game just looked amazing. Plus, I don't have a Playstation 2 to play the other games. Or anything else except a DS for that matter, heh." He chuckled at the thought.

"Len, what happened to you?" I asked, with a very serious tone of voice. His half smile fell into one of the saddest looks I'd ever seen on a persons face.

"Kaito..." He mumbled, softly, "Kaito happened..." He said, this time a bit harsher.

"He's in jail. What did he do to you?"

"He..." Len began.

"He what, Len? Tell me, I need to know."

"You _want_ to know." He retorted, "You don't _need_ to know. That's my business." He was glaring at me now.

"Please, Len. Please tell me?" I pleaded.

He stared at me for a second, then gave in.

"That's not fair, I can't say no to that face." He whined.

"Tell me."

"Fine..." he muttered.

I waited.

"He raped me... Well, kinda. Mostly, he did, but the cops interupted him. And thank _GOD_ they did. That was horrifying! I mean, that was... that was the most terrifying experience of my whole life!" He started to tear up, so he wiped his eyes.

"Len... I'm so sorry." He started to sob now.

"I-its alright... It d-doesn't matter, that w-was two w-weeks ago, this is n-now." He managed to say through heavy sobs, then eventually fell to his knees.

I rushed over to him and hugged him. He hugged me back, and very tightly. He was squeazing me, and I couldn't breathe, but I wasn't ending this right now. He needed me right now. So I was there for him.

"R-roxas, promise me something, will you?" He sobbed, his voice muffled by his face being pressed into my neck.

"Anything." I said.

"Help me kill him..." He said.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, first thing: The characters are going to be OOC because, well, duh, Len doesn't do drugs, Roxas is... well I don't know how OOC Roxy~ is, but I know Len is. And Kaito was, too. And Namine was also in the first chapter. But anyways, no flames, but please review.<strong>

**I love your critique, you guys! Help me make my stories better! Please! Love ya guys~ 3 :D**


	6. Lesson to Learn

**Hey, so I finally got to writing this again lol. This is my favorite one to write now, especially since I expanded my Kingdom Hearts game collection to I, II, Birth by Sleep, and 358/2 Days. So I know a whole lot more, and I realize how OOC they all are XD but it's good, right? Right! Well, chapter six has arrived!**

* * *

><p>"Help me kill him." I told him. He said he would promise me anything, and Kaito was being bailed out by the company soon. They weren't supposed to, but they were losing money, so they're cheating. They don't even care about me.<p>

I could tell Roxas was surprised by what I said. I broke the hug and looked at his worried and angry face.

"Len, I can't do that. I know he did a horrible thing to you, but that's way too far. I'm sorry, but I'm not going to help you kill him." Roxas shook his head.

"But you promised me." I said, looking down, then back up, trying to look like the most miserable little kid in the world.

"No." He said and ruffled my hair. I started to cry again. He then lifted up my chin with two fingers and kissed me. I was upset, but I loved this moment. It was the first time in two weeks that I'd actually been genuinely happy.

He broke the kiss and put his forehead to mine, wiping my tears.

"I'll do anything for you, except that. I know you're better than that." He whispered.

"No I'm not! I'm a horrible person!" I got up and screamed, "Killing him would be fitting for me!"I was crying even more now. Roxas walked towards me and hugged me again, which I hugged back and soaked his shirt with my tears. Again.

"Seriously, you are _so_ much better than that, Len. Don't ever think different." He calmly said. Jeez, this guy couldn't be wound up easily.

"But I-"

"Shh... It's okay. I know how you feel, I'm here for you. You don't need to worry anymore. I'm here to protect you."

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Two more weeks had gone by, and Roxas hadn't left once. I thought maybe his friends back in his dimension would miss him, but he said not to worry about it. So I didn't. I just enjoyed the time I could spend with him.

I had been getting progressively better since he showed up, and I went outside a lot more. Miku and Rin were pretty happy, and my counselor said I didn't need pills anymore. Which was good, because I had Roxas to make me happy instead. He's all I need...

But I woke up one morning to find him gone (he slept in my room because I knew him the best and the girls refused). I wondered where he was, and then Rin told me some guys had came and told him it was urgent to go back to his dimension. They said he could come back soon, though.

I didn't see him for about three days, and I'm glad he came back when he did. But he seemed... different.

"Hey, Roxas?" I asked.

"Yeah...?"

"How are you? You seem different since you came back."

"How so?"

"I don't know, you just don't seem very interested in me anymore. Or anything, for that matter." I was getting kind of worried, which Roxas knew was bad for my health. So he gave me the reaction I knew he would.

"I'm fine, silly." He said and kissed me. But the kiss was definitely different, too. Less... I don't know...

"Roxas... what's going on?" I asked him another time when he was alone in my room talking to someone on the phone. I heard a little of what he was saying and it worried me more.

"What? Wait, did you hear anything?" He asked frantically.

"No." I lied, "Just tell me why you've been acting strange."

"What do you mea-"

"Roxas, you know what I mean. Tell me." I demanded, but I was scared and worried.

He sighed, "Fine. Guess there's no escaping it. Well, the people from my dimension can apparently see everything I'm doing, which is kinda creepy. And they say that this," he gestured a finger going back and forth between me and him, "should'nt be happening. Because I don't... I don't have a..."

"A heart." I said, understanding everything.

"Yeah, exactly." He said, looking down.

"So does that mean it's all fake?" I asked, feeling really upset.

He shook his head and looked down, "Of course not. I learned that even if you don't have a heart, you can still feel the same emotions. And the emotion I feel for you is love."

"But you need a heart to love." I started to cry.

"I'm not sure if that was an insult, or a statement. Either way, no you don't. As long as you have a brain yo-"

"As long as you have a brain, you _think_ you love someone! You need a heart to love, Roxas. Something you don't have!" I left the room, sobbing. I didn't have the heart to stay in there after saying that.

Oh wait, yeah I _do_ have a heart, and I _do_ love him. But he doesn't, so he can't love me. It's impossible, right?

"Len, you have a lot to learn." He came out and sat against the door. So did I.

"Bullshit, I know everything I need to. Why don't you just go back to your dimension and complete Kingdom Hearts or something. See if you still feel the same way afterwards." I said harshly.

He looked really sad now. God, what have I done!

"So, are you breaking up with me?" He asked, a small tear falling from his eye.

I sat silent. He got up and left. "I see how it is. By the way, my master took care of Kaito. You won't hear from him for a while. Or ever. I said you were better than that, but I never said I wasn't."

"You said you wouldn't do it."

"I said I wouldn't _help you_ do it. Never said anything about getting someone else to do it." He said, then left.

* * *

><p><strong>How was it? Oh yeah, it's getting pretty tragic now X3 the next chapters are going to be sad and scary and Organization XIII is coming in. This is centered around 3582 Days, but all the characters coexist from that and the second game, so yeah lol. Hope you enjoyed!**

Reave a review, favorite it, whatever! I ruv you arr!


	7. Light

__**Another chapter! Here is some suspense, I hope. Now, I really want to continue with Roxas' point of view, because it's the main event type thing, but I'll go back to Len off and on, too. But for now, I hope you like Roxas XD plus, since I'm playing all of the video games (minus re:chain of memories and re:coded) at the same time, I should have more things In Character and in chronological order. Well, maybe. Lol, I don't care, I hope you don't either lol. Enjoi!**

* * *

><p><em>I don't know what just happened. He doesn't think I love him? How? Of course I love him, I mean if I didn't, I wouldn't have spent all this time with him and I wouldn't have had master Xemnas...<em>

_I can't think about that. I can't think about any of it. I need to prove to him that even without a heart, I'm capable of loving. But... how?_

I left the Vocaloid family residence, and went off into Tokyo, like the many time I had with Len, but this time, I was alone. I could feel it, too. I felt sad and empty. But how could I prove it to him? I can't just pull out my feeling and show him. And I don't think he'd believe me if it had more to do with the brain rather than the heart.

But wait... when I was talking to Namine that one night, my heart, or the heart it felt like I had, was racing. But if I don't have a heart, then how could I get a heart beat? And wouldn't the people at the hospital be freaked out if I didn't? Maybe they're all lying to me about me not having a heart...

One way to find out!

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Nurse Tsuki!" I went to the hospital, looking for Nurse Tsuki. Me and her had kind of become friends, and she was teaching me Japanese.

I looked for her, but she wasn't here. That was weird. I saw a doctor, though.

"Hey, where's Nurse Tsuki?" I asked, curiously.

"She's been fired. We have replaced her with Nurse Inanis." The doctor said.

"Nurse... Inanis? Who's that?" I asked, then a finger tapped me on the back. I turned around to see a caramel skinned girl with black hair and lavender eyes. She looked unnatural in the white nurses outfit, and her name sounded almost threatening. So did her eyes. But she was smiling. A creepy smile, that is.

"It is I, who is Nurse Inanis. You are Roxas? I've been waiting for you." She said, in a metallic tone of voice. It's almost as if it was double-toned with something like a... a robot, or something?

She grabbed my arm and led me to a room. Then, she really started to creep me out.

"You want to know if you have a heart, no?" She asked me.

"Oh, uh, yeah I do." I replied, freaked out by her sudden knowledge. Then it began.

"Roxas." Her voice got deeper, almost like a mans. Almost like someone I know...

"Roxas, you must remember your purpose. Your Keyblade. Your purpose is to help complete Kingdom Hearts with the Keyblade. Because you are a Nobody."

"You do not have a heart. But you do have something like a heart. You have memories of having a heart, therefore you can still feel as if you have a heart. But you musn't get caught up in those feelings."

"The heartless are travelling with you. You must know of the key Namine gave you, right? Well, with the help of that key, all of the heartless are coming to this dimension and infesting this world. Earth."

"It is up to you, Roxas, to save this dimsension. But there are only two ways to save it."

"What are the ways!" I asked, getting a little frustrated and confused.

"The seeker of darkness has returned once again. The fate of this world lies in your hands. The way to the light is to sacrifice your own. A loved one lost, or a fate of your own. Be aware of the light, and defeat all of the dark. But in the end, the darkness with always consume you."

That was the last thing I heard before the strange women dissapeared.

What was that about? Way to the light is to sacrifice my own? A loved one lost? In the end, the darkness will always consume me? I didn't get it, but I wasn't going to stop now.

With this newfound information, I set off find the heartless.

oOoOoOoOoOo

I scoured as much of Tokyo as I could, but I could only find about four heartless. Sure, they were powerful, but they weren't new. I wasn't sure if what she said was really important. So I decided to ask the people I knew best. My friends back in Twilight Town.

0oOo0oOo0oOo0o

"Namine! You seem to know everything, I have some questions." I entered the white room in the old mansion in Twilight Town. It was still the same. White, with Namine's random/meaningful sketches. I looked around to see if there was one that applied to my situation.

"I'm sorry, but I don't seem to know what you're talking about." She said, chuckling.

"Why are you laughing?" I asked.

"Because, you never come by just to say 'hi'. It's always serious business with you."

"Oh, well, hi then, I guess." I said, scratching the back of my head.

She laughed, "In that case, I have all of your answers. But I can't tell you anything. Well..."

"Well, what?" I asked.

"You can't stay in that dimension forever. The only reason you were able to do anything was because the key I have you possesses the power of darkness. The same power the heartless used to weaken the defenses between each world. If you continue to fight the heartless, and seal that world, then you can never go back there again. It's not like other worlds."

"Wait, so what you're saying, is that I was using the power of the darkness to be with Len this whole time, and you never told me!" This was pretty serious.

"Yes. I'm sorry." She said, thoughtfully.

"Sorry! Namine, that means I'm the one who weakened the defenses to that world in the dimsension! That means if I can't save it, and that world get's totally destroyed, it's all my fault!" I was really angry now.

"Roxas-"

"You shouldn't have done that for me. Because then there wouldn't be a chance of that world getting destroyed. What happens if I can't save it?"

"You can save it! If you'd let me talk, I would tell you!"

"Then tell me!"

"Remember what Nurse Inanis said about sacrificing your light? That's it. You have to use the light in your heart and give it to someone else in that world to repel the heartless. Since you don't have a heart, you don't have a bright enough light. That's what the keyblade's for. But if you give the keyblade to someone who shares the same light as you, then that person can save that world. You would be the true hero, though."

I was really confused, but I kinda got it.

"So what you're saying is, I have to kill myself, and give up the keyblade to someone else on that world, or else it will be completely destroyed." I asked, puzzled.

"Exactly." She nodded, "But until then, you need to prepare. Because the only way you can do that is-"

"NAMINE!" Someone's voice screamed. It sounded like DiZ. It was DiZ, damn!

"Huh? What are you doing here!" She yelled.

"Get away from her!" He grabbed her and covered her mouth.

"You know too much, already, Roxas. You're not supposed to be here. Go see your master for further details if you so wish to know the fate that will befall upon you." He said, then Namine and he dissapeared.

* * *

><p><strong>Did ya like it? Two chapters in one night, again. I'm sad because my chapters aren't long, but they are definitely weird and interesting lol at least I think so.<strong>

******So plaesee review and favorite and alert and what not x3 I will do chapter eight and nine tonight, too! Hopefully...**


End file.
